Super Smash Hunger Games
by Drpeppericey7
Summary: Welcome to the Super Smash Hunger Games! Forty-eight Nintendo characters go into the Hunger Games! This will be a shortish story, so I hope you all enjoy!
1. May the Stars Shine Down

**Okay everyone who is here for the Nintenupdates Instagram account story crossover of the Hunger Games and Smash Bros! This is Andrew the admin of Nintenupdates! Here is the very first chapter!**

 **Chapter 1: May the Stars Shine Down**

It was a cold and stormy afternoon, and the reapings for the Hunger Games were about to begin. No one enjoyed the games, because they were always filled with blood, betrayal, horror, and death. They forced twenty-four tributes to go into them every year, and only one ever made it out alive. So the odds weren't ever in anyone's favor.

This year however, was a special occasion. Forty-eight tributes were going into the arena. That's double the amount than usual. And that just meant double the casualties. The citizens in District One, the Luxury District, were actually quite fond of the games. Although they didn't enjoy seeing their friends and family killed, they thought the games as a way to bring glory to their District.

Many citizens trampled down the wet cobblestone road towards the District's Justice Building. That's where the Reapings were held every year. Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Humans, and Pokémon alike lined up in the crowd, all awaiting the reaping to being. The Country of Panem was diverse when it came to its inhabitants.

The crowd went silent, and all you could hear was the sound of the rain as it splashed onto the muddy surface. But then, the sound of fragile footsteps could be heard. A tiny man with a mushroom like head walked up to the microphone. He was short, and was wearing a backpack. He held a small pickaxe for some reason, and he wore a small light on his red-dotted head.

"Um...is this thing on?" asked the District's Escort. The poor thing tapped on the microphone with his small fingers. "Ah yes. There we have it. I'm Captain Toad, your one and only Escort for District One!"

A couple of people cheered, but others remained silent. "Anyways, I'm glad to have the honor again to be your Escort again this year like so many years before." Captain Toad said. Some of the Goombas in the audience make some chuckling noises. Captain Toad just faintly smiled and wiped his bros.

"Yes." Captain Toad said. "Let's begin, shall we?" A video began to play on the monitor, a video that was showed every year reminding us of the Hunger Games and why they were held. The video lasted only about two minutes. "Okay!" Captain Toad said again! "Let's call out our first Tributes!" Captain Toad reached into a glass bowl and grabbed a slip of paper out. He opened it up gently, but his hands got dirt over the white paper.

Before Captain Toad could read the name out though, someone yelled out. "I volunteer!" yelled a loud and bulky voice. Everyone glanced in the direction of the voice, and a giant blue penguin was walking down the isle with a giant hammer raised behind his shoulder. A bunch of Waddle Dees were trailing behind him, and some were even crying!

"And you're name?" Captain Toad asked.

"I'm Dedede." The blue pension spurted out. "But you can call me King because that's what I am truely meant to be." Dedede started laughing loudly and banged his hand on his big belly. It sounded like a drum or something.

"I'm tired already of this." Captain Toad whispered to himself as he chuckled slightly. "Our next Tribute is non other than Bowser Jr.!"

A small Koopa with a bandan over his mouth rolled up onto the stage in a Koopa clown car. He pulled his bandan down, jumped out of the vehicle, and laughed liked a little kid. "All right you nasty little idiots!" Bowser Jr. shouted as he approached the microphone. "I'm winning this for my Dad!" He said. "I don't know where he is, but I'm gonna find him. I'm gonna win and find him once I win these Games!"

A while passed, and the other tributes were chosen. Rosalina and Peach. They both had the appearance of a princess. They didn't seem too scared, but neither one could hold a straight face. "Okay!" Captain Toad screamed "There you go folks! Your four tributes this year! King Dedede, Bowser Jr., Peach, and Rosalina!"

The crowd somewhat cheered, and Rosalina walked up to center stage. "May the stars shine down on us while we are in the arena, and may they guide the way to everlasting light." Rosalina said gently. The rain had stopped, and a small ray of light shown down on Rosalina. There seemed to be a sparkle in her eye as she turned around towards the Justice Building.

"What a tramp..." Peach silently whispered to herself as she giggled like a princes would. Peach then smiled and followed the rest of the tributes inside. "I hope they have some cherry blossom tea on the train." Peach said once again to herself. "It's my favorite. Oh! And cake!"


	2. Akward Reapings

**Her is chapter 2 everyone! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: Akward Reapings**

It wa me sunny and warm in District Two, and the people seemed chipper and eager for the Reapings. Crowds of People and Inklings roamed the streets, and some Dragon type Pokemin were soaring overhead everyone as well.

The Reapings finally started, and a tall young lady walked up to the microphone in a slutty fashion. She had long wavy purple hair, and her cleavage was a bit much. She seemed to be smiling, and her cheeks were red for some reason.

"Well hell everyone." The girl said loudly as she waved her hands in the air. She then chuckled to herself. "I am your District Escort, Camilla!" She said. "As much as I love taking my time, I want to hurry things up. I have a nail appointment on the train soon, so let's get things done, shall we?"

Camilla picked up a slip of paper from the glass bowl, and then seductively opened it with her teeth. She smirked before reading a name. "Lucario!" She screamed out. Many people cheered, and a tall human-like Pokémon walked up to the stage. He seemed to have a dark blue glow around him, maybe like his aura or something.

"Welcome Darling!" Camilla shouted as she tapped Lucario on the shoulder. "Anyways, next we have Samus Aran!" A you tall girl with a blonde ponytail walked up to the stage in rocket boot like stripper heels. She was quite like Lucario, but she had a serious looks about her. "You're so beautiful!" Camilla shouted at Samus, but all she got back was a glare. Camilla pretended like nothing even happened and got the next piece of paper.

Before Camilla could read the name, two people simultaneously screamed out. "I volunteer!" Two voices shouted. "Thank god I don't have to waste my voice anymore Jan I have to..." Camilla sighed silently. A tall muscled man walked up to the stage. "I'm Ike!" He shouted. "And I'll fight for my friends!" A bunch of manly growls and cheers came from the crowd, and Ike flexed his muscles.

"Oooo so hunky." Camilla said as she wrapped her hands around Ike's bicep. "If you win you'll be all mine delicious." Camilla whispered in Ike's ear. Ike rolled his eyes, but played it cool. "Now..." Camilla said as she switched her gaze towards the second person who volunteered. She was still wrapped around Ike's arms though.

"I am Bayonetta!" The talk lady in black silk said casually. "I am an Umbra Witch, and I am here to win." Camilla glared at Bayonetta as she casually walked up to her. "Oh Bayonetta...its you." Camilla said. Bayonetta just smiled at Camilla, but Camilla wasn't having it. "Yeah." Camilla said softly. "Look forward to working with you."

Bayonetta walked closer to Camilla and shoved her face up close to Camillas'. "As do I darling." Bayonetta said quietly. "Just remember not to mess with a witch." Bayonetta kissed Camilla on the cheek and walked away. Her smile turned into a frown as she scoffed at Camilla.

"Whatever." Camilla said as she blushed. Anyways, here are your four tributes this year! Lucario, Samus, Ike, and Bayonetta!" The crowd cheered loudly, and Camilla began giving air kisses to everyone. The tributes began walking to the Justice Building, and Camilla wrapped her hand around Ike again as she walked away. Bayonetta was the last to walk into the building, and there was a devious sparkle in her eye...


	3. Woomy!

**Here is chapter 3! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3: Woomy!**

It was a bit warm, but a chilly wind could be felt in District Three, the Electronics District. The crowds were already at the Reapings, and the introduction video had just ended. A sly, yet handsome animal took the stage and walked to the microphone. He was District Three's escort, but no one knew why. He loved his gadgets, and his gun especially. His pointy ears were standing up straight, and he had a slight smile on his fur-covered face.

"Attention!" He screamed. "I am your a Escort again this year! My name is Wolf o'Donnell and I'm here to serve my purpose! No cry babies or sissies aloud, got it?!" Wolf screamed loudly. Some of the people in the crowd gasped, and others laughed. "Woomy!" Some blue-haired Inkling in the crowd shouted. A giant glob of blue ink exploded all over Wolf's face. The crowd gasped again, except for some Inklings who were laughing loudly.

Wolf paused for a moment, and casually licked his lips. His eyes closed for a moment, but then they shot straight open. The sound of a gun firing went off, and people starting screaming. The blue-haired Inkling was lying in the mud, dead as a kid, or a squid. "Now then..." Wolf said as he cleaned the rest of his face with a cloth. "Time to get down to business. And not the funny kind either." The Inklings in the crowds were all silent now.

"Ness!" Wolf shouted. A young boy with a red baseball cap walked up to the stage! He looked determined, but you could tell he was still scared. Some blonde girl with a pink dress in the crowd was crying, but no one really payed attention to her. "Pikachu!" Wolf yelled out loudly. A small yellow Pokémon with red cheeks quickly ran onto the stage. "Pika!" Pikachu shouted. "Pika Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu then raised his small fist in the air, and some Pokémon in the crowd cheered. A small lightning bolt struck Pikachu from the sky, and the small creature smiled.

"Hey!" Wolf yelled at Pikachu. "Don't make me use my reflector on you." Pikachu smiled with a look of regret in his eyes before going to stand next to Ness who was twirling a yo-yo around for some reason. Pikachu seems fascinated by it. "Anyways, next up is Lucas!" Wolf yelled. A small boy with yellow hair walked up to the stage slowly, and he was crying to himself. People were throwing rocks at him as he made his way up to the stage, and saying things like "Oh! Is your mother dead?!" Or other things like "You'll be with your dead mother soon enough!" Lucas began crying louder as he stood next to Ness, who gently tapped him on the shoulder.

"Last up!" Wolf screamed. "R.O.B.!" A small Robot hovered up to the stage. People looked confused, and Wolf took the microphone again. "Feel lucky." Wolf said. "We're testing out these robots you chums here in District Three developed. So be grateful we're only sending three of your residents into the games." Wolf smiled and then walked away with the tributes. The crowd remained though, and all eyes looked at the robot named R.O.B. R.O.B. sat there for a moment, and his eyes suddenly flickered red. Some people gasped, and some Inklings were cleaning up some blood off their dead peer so they didn't even notice. R.O.B. then suddenly turned around, and hovered away into the Justice Building behind the rest of them.


	4. Gettin' Funky

**Here is chapter 4!**

 **Chapter 4: Gettin' Funky**

The heat was unbearable, and many residents of District Four, the Fishing District, were miserable. The Water-type Pokémon seemed to be doing just fine though since they were spraying water everywhere. The Noki and Pianta people also seemed to be beating the heat due to their seashells and palm tree heads. There was a random blue cat with yellow eyes though who was passed out in the streets. No one payed attention to him but something that sounded like the word "water" could silently be heard from his direction.

"Let's get funky!" The monkey man shouted as he spun a surfboard over the top of his head. The District Escort laughed loudly, and the sun reflected off his black shades. Most citizens in the District didn't like Funky Kong, but they kept their cool around him. "Welcome all you cool dudes and dudettes!" Funky Kong screamed into the microphone. He started dancing around the microphone like a crazy dancer, and no one seemed amused.

"It's time once again for some tributes to become fruits of my picking!" Funky Kong said happily. Most everyone in the crowd looked confused, but once again Funky Kong didn't care with what he said. Funky Kong put his hand into the glass bowl, but instead of pulling out a paper, he pulled out a banana. Most people didn't know where the fruit came from, but some of the Inklings in the crowd thought it was some sort of magic trick and were transfixed on the banana as Funky Kong ate it in one gulp.

"Sorry about that!" Funky Kong screamed! "Gotta get my potassium for the day! Anyways, let's do this shall we?" Funky Kong reached into the glass bowl once again, but this time pulled out a piece of paper. The same group of Inklings in the crowd seemed disappointed for some reason. "Greninja!" Funky Kong yelled. A normal-sized blue frog came jumping onto the stage, and then he posed like a ninja. Lots of the Water-type Pokémon started spurting out water in joy for Greninja. Most of the citizens seemed refreshed from the water sprays, especially that same blue cat who was last seen passed out on the streets. Hell, he was latched onto the foot of a Blastoise who looked annoyed. The Inklings however seemed to scream in agony as water splashed over them.

"Oh quit yo jibber-jabbing you unfresh squid kids!" Funky Kong yelled gleefully. The inklings soon stopped and seemed offended. "Next up is Ryu!" A tall muscled man walked up to the stage, and stood next to Greninja. Everyone looked at him mysteriously, and no one seemed to know who he was. He glared at everyone in the crowd, and especially at Funky Kong who was giving him a thumbs up. "Toon Link!" Funky Kong yelled again. A small boy, clad in green clothes, stumbled onto the stage. He seemed a little clumsy, but he seemed courageous. "What a shortstop." Funky Kong said with a chuckle.

Toon Link blushed as he took his place next to Ryu. Ryu didn't even give him a glance. "And last but not least, we got Lucina!" Funky Kong yelled. A tall blue-haired girl walked up to the stage in armor. "Woah there!" Funky Kong yelled as he stuck his tongue out and took his shades off for a moment. Lucina walked up and stood next to Greninja, who seemed to be silently gazing at her. "Looks like we got ourselves one hot mama here!" Funky Kong screamed. He was suddenly eating another banana, which seems to come out of nowhere, as he looked at Lucina, who rolled her eyes in discust. The Inklings in the crowd at least seemed happy again.

Thunderclouds suddenly shifted in the sky, and a light risk started up. "Looks like the sun has gone on vacation!" Funky Kong screamed. "See all you hot people next year!" Funky Kong swung his surfboard towards the tributes, who then all were forced inside the Justice Building. The doors closed, and the crowd dispersed. The rain started to fall heavily, and the only creature that remained was a small blue cat named Bob, who was dancing in the rain.


	5. Searing Winds

**Here is chapter 5!**

 **Chapter 5: Searing Winds**

It was a very windy morning in District Five, the Power District. Giant wind turbines spun rapidly as they towered the area over the Justice Building. Many Flying type and Dragon type Pokémon were flying and landing to where the reaping was going to start. The citizens were being chatty because the District Escort had not shown up yet for some reason. There was a small cardboard box on the stage, but no one seemed to notice it shake a little. Some Kremlins were picking on some Inklings near the back of the crowd, and multiple Pikmin were standing on the shoulders of humans and Pokémon alike to get a good view.

The introduction video began playing by itself, but no one really payed it much attention. The video soon ended, and the small cardboard box began to move more ferociously. The crowd went silent and the wind seemed to chill the spines of everyone present. All of a sudden, a tall man jumped up from out of the box and tossed it aside like some plastic wrapper. The box hit some green-haired Inkling girl in the face, and she started panicking about it for no reason. The tall man was dressed in some weird gray outfit, and he wore a small headband around his forehead. He stayed silent and just stared out into the distance. The wind was the only thing that could be heard in this moment.

No one recognized him, and he didn't seem too thrilled to be there. He silently took a piece of paper from the glass bowl, and then read the name. "Cloud." The man said in a deep voice. A tall blonde man walked up to the stage looking determined. The Escort didn't even look at Cloud, and he already had another piece of paper in his hand. "Mega Man." The Escort said again. A small boy in a blue robot costume ran up to the stage in a quick fashion. He looked excited for some reason. "Snake." The Escort said. Everyone waited for someone else to walk up to the stage, but no one did. "That's my name. I'm your Escort." The man said after a couple of seconds. A few people in the crowd sighed in annoyance, but others laughed.

"Mr. Game & Watch!" Snake yelled loudly. A weird sounding noise could be heard as a black 2D-like silhouette walked up to the stage. Snake looked at the figure in confusion. After a moment he turned back around and shrugged. "I don't get payed enough for this." Snake silently said. He then took the last piece of paper, and then read the name. "Mewtwo!" Snake yelled. All of a sudden, a mysterious closaked figure floated down towards the stage. Most people looked surprised because no one noticed the figure before. Was it just floating there the whole time? Snake squinted his eyes as the figure landed on the stage, or at least mostly. The cloaked figure was still floating inches off the ground. There seemed to be a purple aura radiating off of him.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" Snake asked loudly towards the cloaked figure. The cloaked figure sat in silence for a moment before speaking. "The circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant." Snake yawned loudly and turned around. Some of the Inklings in the crowd were whispering something about the cloaked figure for some reason. "All done!" Snake said. "Away with you all!" The tributes made there way inside the Justice Building, but Snake remained where he was. He suddenly took a grenade out of his pocket and threw it into the crowd. There were screams of terror as Snake lazily went back under his cardboard box which seemed to appear out of nowhere again. An explosion was then heard.


	6. BLADE

**Here is chapter 6!**

 **Chapter 6: BLADE**

It was windy, but the afternoon sun made the chilling breeze bearable. Citizens in District Six, the Transportation District, were gathering in the town square for the Reapings. Animal citizens, Pikmin, Pokémon, humans, and Inklings alike were all gathered in the crowd, as well as many other species. Giant skells stood guard in case anyone tried something stupid. There was a group of people called "BLADES" who worked for the Capitol. They were sort of like the cops who watch out for law breakers. Helicopters twirled around in the sky, and camera crews got ready as the District Escort walked up to the stage. A tall beautiful woman with long white hair toon a hold of the microphone.

She looked fierce, but her smile was very pretty.

"Good afternoon." The Escort said. "My name is Elma, your new Escort." Everyone in the crowd stared at her with wide eyes. She truely was beautiful. "Your Escort last year unfortunately fell ill and passed away, so I'll be taking the job this year." Most people in the crowd actually didn't mind the news, because apparently the previous Escort had been the worst. "Anyways, as much as I would love to talk to you all of you, I have business to take care of." Elma said as she smiled. She was wearing dark red body armor for some reason, and she seemed to have some sort of dual swords or guns of some sort on her back.

"All right." Elma said as she opened up a piece of paper. She coughed for a moment before reading the name. "Shulk!" Elma screamed. A young tall boy made his way to the stage. He had short blonde shaggy hair, but his eyes sparkled in the sun. There was a silence as he walked up, and Elma smiled at him as he walked by. There was a bunch of screaming Inkling girls at the foot of the stage. They seemed to be fangirls of Shulk or something. Elma laughed a little as Shulk stopped and took his place. "Pleased to meet you Shulk." Elma greeted as she shook Shulk's hand.

"Likewise." Shulk greeted back. You could tell he was being super friendly. "How does it feel to be one of this year's tributes?" Elma asked. Shulk paused for a moment as he let go of Elma's hand. "Hmmm." Shulk said to himself as he closed his eyes. "I guess you could say I'm really feeling it!" Some of the same bunch of Inkling girls in the crowd screamed loudly and passed out. Shulk and Elma both laughed at them, but Elma waved her hand towards one of the Skells. A Skell came over and had to force the Inkling girls away from the stage, although one of them wasn't having it.

"Let's move on, shall we?" Elma said as she unwrapped the next piece of paper. "Sonic!" Elma said. Before anyone could see what happened, a blue hedgehog was already on the stage standing next to Shulk. He gave the crowd a thumbs up, and smiled cheerfully. Most people looked confused to where he had come from, and some mentioned a blue blur or something. "Oh Sonic." Elma said. "I didn't even see you come up." Sonic just laughed a little. "Well I guess you're just too slow!" Sonic said loudly. "I'm the fastest one here, and my speed is going to win me these silly games."

Elma laughed a little. "If you say so." Elma said. "Next up is Captain Falcon!" A tall muscled man walked up to the stage looking confident. He walked up to Elma, but she didn't look impressed. "What's with the helmet?" Elma asked with a glint of interest in her eye. "I just don't like people to see my face." Captain Falcon said. "Is that a problem?" Elma stated at him for a moment before smiling. "No." Elma said. "Not at all." Elma then mumbled something quietly to herself, but no one heard what she said. "Okay!" Elma said. "Last one. Can someone get this little girl please?"

A couple of BLADEs were forcing an Inkling girl off the stage who had wrapped her tentacles around Shulk's leg. "Woomy!" The pink-haired Inkling girl yelled as she was forced away from Shulk. "Well I really felt that." Shulk said as he wiped off some pink ink of his leg. "Falco!" Elma yelled out. A blue bird man came up to the stage. He was dressed sharply, and he wasn't smiling at all. He casually took his place next to Captain Falcon, and then folded his arms. "How are you Falco?" Elma asked. Falco just glared at Elma and then turned his head the other way. "I see you're doing just fine." Elma said with a hint of anger in her voice. "Anyways, thanks for coming out today everyone!" Elma yelled.

The crowd began to disperse, and the tributes made their way inside. Elma was whispering to some BLADEs about something and pointed her finger out into the crowd. Elma smiled, and then walked into the Justice Building after the tributes. The doors closed, and a bunch of Skells and BLADEs silently made their way towards the group of Inkling fangirls...


	7. Behind the Tree

**Here is Chapter 7! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7: Behind the Tree**

The birds were chirping as they flew from tree to tree, and the citizens of District Seven, the Lumber District, were making their way to the Justice Building for the Reapings. Groups of humans, Inklings, Pokémon, Pikmin, animal villagers, Koopas, Goombas, and jelly people were among the citizens. They all seemed to have their own little cliques, but most people walked by themselves today except for the Inklings, who were all walking in a group together. The sun was beating down on everyone, but it was cold still.

The crowd was silent, and a small orange fox landed on the stage. He seemed to be using his tails as some form of propeller or something. Many of the animal villagers glared at him as he walked up to the microphone in his big red shoes, but everyone else didn't seem to mind him. "Welcome District Seven!" The fox yelled out loudly as he wiped his brow. You could tell he was nervous, but no one knew why. It's not like he was going into the Hunger Games or anything. "Here's the introductory v-video!" He stuttered. The video began to play, and then after a few minutes it finished up. There was some Inkling in the crowd who had fallen asleep, and his peers were silently drawing on his face with colored ink.

"O-okay!" The fox stuttered again. "My name is Tails! I am your Escort again as you probably already know!" Tails smiled awkwardly, and some light brown female cat named Kitty in the audience gave him the finger. Tails laughed and pretended like he didn't see it. "We're already quite behind. So let's start!" Tails said. The crowd went silent, except for some of the Inklings who were trying not to laugh out loud for some reason. Tails grabbed the first name out of the bowl, and read the name out loud. "Olimar!" Tails yelled. A small man in a light yellow spacesuit walked up to the stage. He seemed to stumble on the stairs, and he fell on his glass helmet. Some small Pikmin came rushing up to him and helped him up. He waved at them in thanks, and then took his spot. Tails nodded at Olimar, and Olimar seemed to be sweating inside his spacesuit.

Tails proceeded to pick the next name. "Villager!" Tails said. Everyone waited for a while for someone to come up, but no one ever did. "Umm...anyone?" Tails asked again. The crowd looked around, and some of the BLADE members were searching the crowd. All of a sudden, someone tugged on one of the orange fox's tails. Tails looked behind him and saw Olimar, who then proceeded to point his finger to the side of the stage. Tails looked over and saw a small boy with light brown hair and big brown eyes. He was standing halfway behind the tree, and you could only see half his face. "Hello!" Tails said with a smile. "Are you Villager?" The boy didn't say anything, and continued to stare at Tails with that same creepy smile. Tails began sweating himself and looked at a BLADE, who gave him the thumbs up that the boy was indeed Villager.

"Well we are just gonna proceed then." Tails said. He then picked the next piece of paper and called out the name. "Roy!" Tails yelled. The crowd cheered, and people cheered out. "Roy's our boy!" The crowd cheered. Tails seemed happy that one of the tributes seemed popular. "How are you Roy?" Tails asked as the young lad toon his place next to Olimar. "I'm doing most fine, thank you." Roy said as he took a bow towards Tails. Tails blushed a little, and then smirked brightly. "I'm glad to hear!" Tails said. "How do you think you will fair in these games?" Roy stood back up, and then smiled. "I'm not sure." Roy said. "But I have a burning fire in my heart, and I won't let it die out." The crowd continued to cheer. Tails smiled again and picked another piece of paper.

As Tails was unwrapping the last piece of paper, he noticed something odd. The Villager was still standing halfway behind that tree, but somehow it had moved more towards the front of the stage towards a group of Inklings who didn't even notice. Tails got the chills as the Villager continued to stare at him with those big brown unblinking eyes. Tails ignored the feeling, and thought the heat of the sun was making him see things. Tails coughed before reading the name. "Link!" Tails said loudly. A young tall boy dressed in green walked up to the stage in silence. His face was blank, and no one seemed to recognize him.

"How are you, Link?" Tails asked. "The young boy smile and nodded his head. Tails smiled back, but thought it was odd that the boy didn't speak back. Tails then faced the crowd again and smiled. "And there we have our tributes!" Tails said loudly. "Olimar, Villager, Roy, and Link!" The crowd somewhat cheered, but Tails seemed please enough." "See you all next ye-" Tails was cut off by the sound of a loud crashing noise and multiple Inkling screams. "Woomy!" Was heard near the front of the stage as many Inklings were running around with their arms in the air.

Tails seemed shocked at the sight before him. There was a giant pool of green Inkling blood near the front of the stage. A twitching hand could be seen from underneath the tree trunk that had seemed to have fallen on top of the green Inkling boy. Tails got chills up his spine as he spotted the Villager still staring at him. He was standing next to the fallen tree trunk, but for some reason he was holding a small axe in his hand. Tails didn't even wait for the Villlager to enter the Justice Building because he didn't want to be near that thing. He closed the big doors behind him, and the last thing he saw was a twinkle of light shining brightly in one of the Villager's eyes.


	8. Picture Perfect

**Here is chapter 8! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8: Picture Perfect**

The air was smokey, because there had been a fire recently next to the Justice Building. The crowd from District Eight, the Textiles District, had finished gathering. The Inklings in this District were extra fashionable, and they were considered the "fresh" residents in the District. Although the popularity usually went to their heads at times. Even at this time, there seemed to be some Inklings bullying a group of small group of Pichu. Unfortunately the Inklings chose wrong, because they received quite a "shock."

The Escort happily skipped onto the stage, and sat down on a wooden stool that had been placed in front of the microphone. The Escort was new this year, and the small girl had rosey cheeks. She had short black hair, and was wearing a red artist's beret. She had a small green shirt on as well. She was carrying a giant canvas for some reason, and she set it up next to the microphone. The crowd looked confused at what she was doing. The girl pulled out a giant paintbrush, and then took hold of the microphone. "Hi there!" The girl said. "I'm your new Escort! The old one took a small stumble down some stairs." The girl then laughed loudly as she started to paint on her canvas.

"I'm Adeleine!" She said. "Go ahead and relax. Just watch this video or whatevs." Adeleine smiled as the introductory video started. She continued to paint, and seemed to be unaware to what was happening around her. After a short few minutes the video ended, and Adeleine sighed happily. "Okay!" Adeleine shouted. "Time to reap!" Adeleine turned her canvas around towards the crowd, and it seemed she had painted a large glass bowl with pieces of paper inside. The crowd looked confused. Heck, they didn't even realize there was no glass bowl in the first place. Adeleine smiled and blushed, and then waved her paintbrush towards the picture. All of a sudden the glass bowl in the painting seems to jump off the canvas, and it appeared on the stage. Many of the "fresh" Inklings looked amazed, well at least more than the other citizens.

Adeleine picked a piece of paper up as she laughed, and then read the name. "Dark Pit!" She yelled. An angel with dark wings landed on the stage, and black feathers scattered around the area. "What the heck!" Adeleine screeched at Dark Pit. "You just got these nasty little black feathers all over the stage!" Adeleine turned around and started painting on her canvas again. "What the hell?" Dark Pit said quietly as he glared at Adeleine. "They're just feathers..." Adeleine waved her paintbrush again, and a fan appeared from the canvas. She flipped the switch and all the black feathers were blown off the stage.

"Okay!" Adeleine shouted in happiness. "Sorry for the delay everyone! One of your tributes has shedding problems." Dark Pit just scoffed to himself and folded his arms. "Anyways, next person!" Adeleine shouted. "Robin!" A white-haired girl walked up to the stage. She was wearing a black cloak, and she smiled and waved at everyone. She stood next to Dark Pit, who purposely stepped away from her. "Hey there Robin!" Adeleine shouted. "Thad a weird name. Were you named by a bird or something?" Robin looked confused. "Nevermind." Adeleine said. "How will you do in these games? Or, how do you think you'll survive?" Robin smiled again and opened up a strange book. She laughed to herself before looking back at Adeleine. "A good tactician has nothing to fear." Robin said as she returned to her book.

"Okay whatevs." Adeleine said. "Nex up is Wii Fit Trainer!" A fit looking man came up to the stage. His skin seemed very pale, but he sure had some muscles. "Oh!" Adeleine shrieked. "A hunk! A hunk!" The Wii Fit Trained smiled and laughed akwardly as he took his spot next to Robin, who looked up from her book again to glance at her opponent. Adeleine waved her paintbrush again and a lollipop popped up out of nowhere. She ran up to the Wii Fit Trainer and gave the lollipop to him. "That's for you hunk!" Adeleine said as she winked and laughed. The Wii Fit Trained stared at the candy in his hand, and offered it to Robin. Robin looked up from her book again and smiled, but declined the offer. The Wii Fit Trainer shrugged and tossed the lollipop behind his shoulder.

"Okay last one guys!" Adeleine literally shrieked into the microphone. Some of the crowd had to cover their ears, and the "fresh" Inklings were being extra dramatic about it; as they were on the ground shrieking with their hands covering their small squid ears. "Sheik!" Adeleine shouted. A cloud of smoke suddenly covered the stage, and everyone began panicking. Adeleine sighed to herself and waved her paintbrush again. A large rain cloud seemed to appear from the painting, and water began pouring down from the sky. The smoke soon cleared from the rain, but the "fresh" Inklings were screaming louder than they were before.

"Whatevs was that?" Adeleine asked. She seemed to notice the mysterious woman standing next to Wii Fit Trainer. "Oh. Are you Sheik?" Adeleine asked. The cloaked woman nodded, but Adeleine frowned. "I don't know why you're hiding your face." Adeleine said. "Are you a burn victim or something from that fire earlier? Actually it doesn't matter. We are done here." Adeleine waved the tributes to the Justice Building. The crowd began to disperse and Adeleine started painting again to herself. A slice of cheesecake appeared, and she began eating it happily. She opened her eyes and saw some Inklings being shocked again by some Pichu who had stolen the Inklings shades. "Who are the "fresh" kids now?" Adeleine said as she chuckled to herself.


	9. You Better Learn Her Name

**Here is chapter 9! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9: You Better Learn Her Name**

It was a foggy day in District Nine, the Grain District, and everyone had already gathered at the Justice Building to begin the Reapings. A bunch of people were talking while they waited for the District Escort to arrive, who so happened to be late. A couple of Pokémon Trainers and their Pokémon were seen together, and two Inkling girls were playing tug-o-war with a loaf of bread, which was soon torn in half. A group of Pidgey started picking up the bread crumbs with their beaks. The Inklings girls tried waving them away, but the Pidgey only began to peck them instead. The Inkling began screaming, but the crowd seemed to ignore them as they fell down to ground, still being pecked by the Pidgey.

After another couple of minutes the introductory video began to play, but still the District Escort was nowhere to be found. There did happen to be a big black cauldron on the stand though, and some creepy smoke was rising from it. It was hard to tell though because the fog was so dense. After another while, the sounds of footsteps could be heard on the stage. Someone was making their way up the stairs. It looked like a little girl, and she was dragging two things across the wooden stage. Her eyes seemed to glow red in the fog, and you couldn't really see her face.

"Hello District Nine." A girl's voice sounded out. Her voice seemed to echo throughout the area. "I am your District Escort. My name is Ashley." The crowd remained silent and some people seemed afraid for some reason. Was it because Ashley's voice was so creepy sounding? Or was it because no one could see her face through the fog, and only her silhouette? Or maybe it was her glowing red eyes. "Believe it or not, I have homework I have to finish." Ashley said. "So let's not waste anymore time." The smoke from the cauldron turned green, and it moved around in the air to spell out a name.

"Marth." Ashley softly said. A tall silhouette made his way through the crowd, and walked up onto the stage. He took his spot and stood firm. He flipped his hair with his hand and giggled a bit. "I'm as honorable as they come." Marth said to Ashley, who wasn't even looking at him. "You're witchcraft doesn't scare me young girl." Ashley's head seemed to turn 180 degrees around to face Marth. Marth continued to smile, but he gulped. "Don't make me cast a spell on you." Ashley said. "I once turned my teacher into a spoon." Marth chuckled loudly and nodded his head. "Is that so?" Marth asked as he turned away.

The smoke from the cauldron turned green again and spelled out another name. "Bowser!" Ashley said softly. A giant roar was heard from the back of the crowd, and large flames spewed into the air. The heat of the flames seemed to light some nearby Inklings on fire, who were running around screaming. You would think they would know to stop, drop, and roll. A big Koopa made his way to the stage, and his feet seemed to shake the ground with every step he took. He got up to the stage and stood next to Marth, who was glaring at him. Marth gripped his sword tightly, and Bowser only smirked. "How interesting." Ashley whispered to herself.

Once again the smoke turned green, and spelled out a name. "Luigi." Ashley said quietly this time. "Oh no!" A man in green screamed from the crowd. He started crying and panicking, and he wouldn't budge from his current position. Ashley seemed annoyed and waved something in the air, which seemed to be a magic staff of some sorts. The orb on the staff began to glow red, and Luigi was suddenly lifted into the air. There seems to be a strange red energy force carrying him towards the stage. "W-what's a happening?!" Luigi screamed as he began to cry harder. Some boos in the crowd were laughing hysterically.

Luigi was carried directly to the stage, and he stopped moving when he was directly in front of Ashley. "Don't test my patience." Ashley said quietly as she chuckled. "Now go and stand next to the other tributes like a good boy, or else soon your pants won't fit." Luigi gulped and continued to whimper, but he nodded his head. "Good." Ashley said. Luigi was still being carried through the air by the strange red energy force, but he was soon dropped to the stage once he was next to bowser. Luigi decided to stay on the ground and cry. The smoke from the cauldron turned green one last time, and the final name was spelled out.

"Meta Knight." Ashley said a little more loudly. What seemed to be a large bat swooped down from the air, and landed on the stage. A small round man in a mask and cloak appeared and nodded his head. Ashley looked at him, and wondered what was behind that mask of his. She turned around and took hold of the microphone. "We're done here." Ashley blurted out. "I'm already late for doing my homework. Expect a visit from me again once the games are over." A broomstick suddenly appeared besides Ashley, and she got on it. The crowd then watched as she flew off into the sky and disappear through the fog.

The fog suddenly cleared up, and the cauldron on the stage had vanished. The tributes looked confused, but they shrugged and made their way inside the Justice Building. The crowd went back to their houses, and all that was left was the charred remains of some Inklings.


	10. Feathers and Ink

**Here is chapter 10! Enjoy**

 **Chapter 10: Feathers and Ink**

It was a cold and cloud day in District 10, the Livestock District, and the crowds were walking to the Justice Building. There were some Inklings who were being lazy, and they were currently riding on the backs of a couple of Taurus and Bouffalant. They were wearing cowboy hats and swinging ropes around in the air like Cowboys. A couple of jelly people seems annoyed by them, but they ignored the Inklings as much as they could. The crowd soon gathered at the Justice Building, and they began to go silent. Most of the people hated the District Escort.

"Welcome to this year's Reapings!" The District Escort said. He was wearing purple and had a big pink nose. He even had a creepy mustache, which he was currently twisting around one of his fingers. He also was wearing white gloves, and he was tossing the microphone around like a crazy person. "I'ma Waluigi!" He said loudly. "Although you should a know that already!" Waluigi then began laughing hysterically and started trampling his feet on the stage. The crowd didn't look amused. The introductory video began playing, and Waluigi seemed to dance and laugh all the way through it. The video soon ended and Waluigi stopped with his crazy person dance.

"Let's a get things a started!" Waluigi said. "Shall we?" Waluigi picked a piece of paper and unwrapped it. "Little Mac!" He screamed loudly. A small but muscled boy walked up to the stage. He was wearing short green pants and a black tank top. He was even wearing boxing gloves. Waluigi ran over to the backside of him and put his hands on Little Mac's shoulders. "Looks a like we got ourselves a fine young man." Waluigi said as his eyes seemed to twinkle. Little Mac closed his eyes and frowned, and suddenly his boxing glove shot upwards and hit Waluigi in the face. "Ahh!" Waluigi screamed as he feel backwards onto the stage. "Don't get near me again." Little Mac said loudly. Waluigi didn't look too amused, but he got up and went back to the microphone.

Waluigi picked another piece of paper, and laughed for some reason. "Pac-Man!" Waluigi screamed. A yellow round person walked up to the stage. He was wearing red boots, and his eyes were big. "What the heck are a you?" Waluigi asked as he stared at Pac-Man. "Waka waka." Pac-man said as he opened his large yellow mouth. Waluigi frowned and hissed at Pac-man. Pac-Man frowned back at Waluigi and suddenly pulled out a tomato out of nowhere. The next thing we knew, Waluigi's face was bright red and covered with tomato juice. The crowd started laughing, and Pac-Man was waving his arms in the air in happiness.

Waluigi looked mad, and you could tell he was trying to hold back his anger. Waluigi wiped his face off and stomped over to Pac-Man. He pointed his finger in Pac-Man's face and started speaking. "Listen a hear you round yellow blob." Waluigi said. "Mess a with a me again and you'll be in jail until the cows come home." Pac-Man didn't look amused, but something caught his attention. Pac-Man pointed behind Waluigi, and Waluigi turned around. Apparently a Bouffalant had bucked off an Inkling boy, and the Inkling was now flying straight towards Waluigi. "Woomy!" The Inkling boy cried out. Waluigi quickly took out a tennis racket out of nowhere and swung it at the Inkling. The Inkling made contact with the tennis racket and was sent flying off into the distance. The crowd gasped, but Waluigi only laughed to himself. The rest of the Inklings quickly got off the other Pokémon, and walked away to a different part of the crowd.

Waluigi proceeded to pick another piece of paper. "Kirby!" Waluigi yelled. A small round pink puffball floated up to the stage. "Oh great another blob." Waluigi whispered to himself. Kirby landed on the stage next to Pac-Man, and the two of them high-fived each other. Waluigi looked mad and annoyed for some reason. "Poyo!" Kirby shouted at the crowd, who all seemed sad that a cute creature was being sent into the Hunger Games. But the crowd cheered for Kirby anyways. Waluigi had his eyes closed and was twirling his thin twisted mustache through his fingers. He opened his eyes again and scanned the crowd. He noticed the same group of Inklings were trying to lasso a cuckoo. He sighed loudly to himself again.

Waluigi picked the last piece of paper and read the name. "Duck Hunt!" Waluigi yelled. A brown dog with a duck sitting on its back slowly walked up to the stage. Both of the animals seemed sad, and the dog's tail was wagging slowly. "A dog?!" Waluigi asked in confusion. Waluigi stared at the dog and the duck for a moment before laughing hysterically. "This is a gonna be great." The dog and the duck walked up next to Kirby and sat down on the cold wooden stage. Kirby jumped up a tiny bit and patted the dog on the back. The dog seemed to like that, by the duck glared at Kirby.

"All a right!" Waluigi said loudly. "Here we go! Your tributes from District Ten! Little Mac, Pac-Man, Kirby, and Duck Hunt! See you all next year. Waluigi ran inside the Justice Building quickly as he laughed to himself. The tributes follow him inside as well, and the crowd began to go back to work or to their homes. The Inklings though weren't having the best time. They were caught in a storm of cuckoos who were attacking them. The Inklings screams were loud, but no one seemed to care for them. White feathers and different colored ink was flying through the air, and the ground was left a mess. The cuckoos soon flew off into the distance, and the Inklings were left on the ground cold and unmoving.


	11. Don't Fall Asleep

**Here is chapter 11! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 11: Don't Fall Asleep**

The crowd was walking to the Justice Building like always, and the sun was beginning to set. The Reapings always took place one hour after the previous one because the Capitol wanted everyone to witness and watch every Reaping. A bunch of animal villagers lived in District Eleven, the Agriculture District, but there was still a mixed variety of citizens. Some Inklings were carrying fruit baskets as they walked, and they were happily talking amongst themselves. They were walking kinda close to the orchards though on the side of the road. Many bees lived in the orchards, and it wasn't unheard of for someone to be stung.

Time slowly passed, and the citizens finally gathered in the Town Square where the Justice Building was located. The introductory video began playing, and after a few minutes it ended like always. The District Escort skipped onto the stage, and smiled widely. She was wearing a straw hat with orange and yellow sunflowers placed on top. She had normal length orange hair, and she was wearing a yellow tank top with orange short shorts. She was holding a unfoldable lawn chair under her armpit, and she placed it next to the microphone. She sat down silently. There also happened to be a CD player next to her as well. She pressed a button on the CD player and a voice began speaking.

"Hi I'm Daisy!" The voice said annoyingly. Most people looked confused as to why Daisy was letting a voice recording do the talking instead of her. Daisy was casually sipping on some tea as she crossed one leg over the other. "I am your new District Escort, and I will be choosing four awesome tributes this year! I hope we get some girl power this year!" The voice recording of Daisy said. Most people in the crowd found her voice to be kinda annoying. The Inklings in the crowd were making fun of her voice as they ate some fruit out of their baskets. "Let's pick the first tribute shall we?! The voice recording said.

Daisy casually sat up from her chair, and started walking towards the glass bowl. Daisy suddenly stumbled a bit, and the hot tea in her hand spilled all over the CD player below her. The CD player began to short circuit and then started glitching. "Hi I'm Daisy!" The voice recording began saying again. Unfortunately the voice recording kept repeating those three words over and over, and the volume seemed to be on the highest setting. The crowd began to moan and complain, and Daisy was pounding the CD player with her bare fists. The Inklings had dropped their fruit baskets and were holding their hands over their ears. "Hi I'm Daisy" said the voice recording over and over. Everyone was going crazy, but after about a minute Daisy finally got the CD player to stop and she tossed it away.

"I'm so sorry guys!" Daisy finally said herself. "Let's just all forget that happened." Daisy laughed to herself as she sipped some tea out of the half empty teacup. The crowd seemed angered and annoyed by Daisy. There was even a turtle named Tortimer who apparently had a heart attack during the whole situation. He was being rolled away on a stretcher. Daisy looked annoyed as she pulled out the first piece of paper. "Pit!" Daisy yelled! An angel boy with white wings flew onto the stage and smiled. "Hey there!" Pit said. "How's it going Daisy?" Daisy scowled at Pit but suddenly smiled right after. "I'm amazing!" Daisy said as she threw her arms in the air. The rest of Daisy's tea flew out of the teacup and into the air. She watched as it flew towards the front of the crowd and landed in the face of some Pokémon named Smoochum.

The Pokémon began crying loudly and Daisy frowned. "Why...just why?" Daisy whispered to herself. A Jynx began comforting the Smoochum, and then glared at Daisy who payed no attention. Daisy noticed white feathers all over the stage, and she looked at Pit who was blushing and laughing. "Sorry about that." Pit said. "It sorta just happens a lot." Daisy smiled even though she was screaming on the inside. Daisy pulled the next name from the glass bowl in a quick manner. "Ganondorf!" Daisy yelled out. A tall muscular man with dark skin walked up the stage. People in the crowd seemed scared of this man, and the Inklings seemed to be whispering something about him. Ganondorf took his place next to Pit, and smiled in an evil fashion.

"How are you doing?" Pit said to Ganondorf as he held out his hand. Ganondorf stared at Pit's hand and did nothing for a moment. Ganondorf smiled in an evil fashion, yet again, and slammed his fist into the palm of his other hand. A blackish purple aura seemed to radiate from Ganondorf's fists, and Pit definitely noticed. Pit gulped to himself and brought his hand back to his side. "Nice to meet you too." Pit said with a crack in his voice. "Likewise." Ganondorf said as he looked away. "Are you two done talking?! Daisy screeched at the two tributes. Pit looked astonished but Ganondorf just sat there with that same evil look on his face. "Sorry!" Daisy said. "I'm not usually like this. Just a tough day is all." Daisy sighed to herself and smiled again.

Daisy reached her hand into the glass bowl and pulled out the next name. "Yoshi!" Daisy yelled. A green dinosaur seemed to prance onto the stage with a fierce look on his face. He ran up besides Ganodorf and stood up straight. He began jumping up and down and waving his hands in the air. "Yahee!" Yoshi yelled with a look of glee on his face. He then twirled around in a circle and then gave a peace sign. Some different colored Birdos in the crowd seemed hypnotized by Yoshi. One Birdo got so excited that it accidentally spat an egg out of its gaping mouth at high speed. The egg hit an Inkling girl square in the face and exploded on impact. The Inkling girl began to scream in discust and pain, but no one payed her any attention besides her Inkling friends who were trying to wash the egg yolk off her face.

Daisy pulled out the last piece of paper and read the name. "Jigglypuff!" She yelled. A small round pink Pokémon floated up to the stage. She has a small microphone in her hand. "Jiggly, Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff said loudly as she smiled. She raised her arm in the air and suddenly began singing. "What now...?" Daisy asked as she pinched her forehead. Jigglypuff began singing loudly, and the crowd seemed fascinated. Jigglypuff closed her eyes as she sang, and after a few minutes she opened them. The entire crowd and everyone on the stage was asleep and Daisy seemed to be snoring the loudest out of anyone. Jigglypuff's face tightened and puffed up in anger. She then pulled her microphone apart, and it seemed to have been a marker as well. Jigglypuff ran around to everyone, drawing on their faces with permanent marker. Jigglypuff finished and smiled to herself as she walked inside the Justice Building.

After a fair amount of time, everyone woke up. Daisy yawned to herself as she slowly stood up. "What happened?" Daisy asked in a sluggish tone. She then realized that everyone's face in the crowd has been scribbled on. Daisy screamed as she took out a hand mirror and looked at herself. There was black words written across Daisy's face, and the words read "I will never be as pretty as Peach." Daisy screamed in anger as she tossed the mirror into the confused crowd. "Me?!" Daisy screamed. "That peasant isn't as pretty as me. I'll show her and that chubby little pink puffball!" Daisy stormed off into the Justice Building and the tributes followed her in, but they kept their distance for obvious reasons.

The crowd began to leave, and most people seemed angered by their new look. The Inklings seemed amused by their new look though since they were laughing out loud. They picked up their fruit baskets and began walking home, only for some bees to began stinging them like crazy.


	12. Blood Money

**Here's Chapter 12, the last reaping chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 12: Blood Money**

It was now slightly dark in District Twelve, the Mining District, and the crowds were once again gathering in the town square for the Reapings. The pathway was lit by old mining lanterns, and a slight breeze made them away back and forth. Most of the citizens were cuddled up in warm clothes, except for the Inklings who were dumb enough to wear their shorts. It's like they all wore shorts every day. Groups of Fire-type Pokémon were keeping warm with their flames, and the Inklings were keeping close to them for warmth. After the crowd had finally gathered in the square, the final reapings finally began.

"Good evening you crazy people!" The District Escort yelled loudly as she took the microphone in one of her hands. "I'm so so so glad I'm your new Escort this year! The last one was fired so now you get me!" The girl was oddly dressed in yellow and red clothing, and a sword was set in a holster that was attached to her brown belt. "Did I fail to mention District Twelve is my all time favorite?!" The girl screamed loudly. "You fellas and young tramps keep mining away and bringing in the dough, you hear? Because I love mon-ay!" The girl with the red ponytail started shaking a bag of gold coins in her other hand. "Oh." She said as she squinted her eyes and smiled. "My name is Anna. You'll be better off remembering that." Anna began laughing a little.

The crowd seemed annoyed by her, especially with her obvious obsession with money. Anna wasn't even paying attention anymore as she was shoveling her hands through a minecart full of diamonds. "Ohhhh!" Anna said in delight. "These diamonds are sooooooo pretty! I wonder how much each will go for?" Anna laughed to herself but suddenly remembered why she was there in the first place. "Oh right!" Anna said. "My bad! Let's do this!" Anna ran over to the glass bowl and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Corrin!" Anna yelled in a weird tone. A full dressed young man walked up to the stage. He had white messy hair and red-purple colored eyes. He took his spot on the stage and sighed deeply. Anna suddenly flung her arm over Corrin's shoulder and smirked at him. "Hey there good lookin'." Anna said as she winked at him. Corrin didn't seem amused at all. Anna's eyes switched back and forth from Corrin's face to his feet. Corrin didn't seem to be wearing any shoes. "A fine young man like you doesn't have any shoes?! Anna asked confused. Corrin shook his head. "What a shame." Anna said as she smiled. "Don't worry though. I got a shop in the Captiol, and I sell many kinds of shoes. If you win these silly games you should drop on by there. I could give you the Super Special Victor deal!" Anna said as she nudged Corrin's shoulder.

Anna's face when blank for a moment. She seemed to have forgotten why she was there again. she chuckled. "So sorry everyone!" Anna said as she blushed. "Let's continue, shall we?" Anna picked out another piece of paper. "Mario!" Anna yelled. A short man with a red cap and black mustache walked onto the stage. The crowd became sad because Mario was was somewhat of a local celebrity. Mario shook his head and waved at the crowd, signaling them not to worry. Anna was too busy bouncing her bag of money up and down to even notice the man who had took his spot next to Corrin. Mario held out his hand to Corrin, who simply shook his hand. The two didn't say anything, but they smiled casually and waited for Anna to proceed.

Anna eventually picked out another name after whispering to herself about something. "Charizard!" Anna yelled. A giant flying Fire-type Pokémon flew onto the stage, and he took his place next to the other tributes. Anna seemed intrigued by the creature. She walked over to Charizard and smiled. "Hey there big guy!" Anna said. "If you win these games for me, err, I mean for yourself, I promise a small fortune for you. A job working for one of my cousins. She's a wandering merchant. I bet she would love a Victor traveling with her to make her some extra, umm, to give her some extra company. You'd just travel around, and show off your mighty fire to people who want to see it. Got it?" Anna said finally finishing her sentence. Charizard wasn't even listening to her as he was sharpening his claws. Anna on the other hand didn't even notice that Charizard wasn't paying attention to her. She was laughing silently and rubbing her bag of money.

After another couple minutes of scheming, Anna made her way to pick out the last name. "Fox!" Anna screamed. A brown fox dressed up in clothes walked onto the stage. Fox took his place next to the rest of the tributes and calmly nodded his head as a friendly greeting. Anna looked at Fox but then turned her head the other direction. "Thanks all you money makers, err, I mean citizens of District Twelve!" Anna said. "Hope to see all your wallets, err, beautiful faces next year!" Anna began laughing to herself as she walked inside the Justice Building. The tributes followed her in as well, and the big doors closed behind them.

The crowd began to go back to their homes. BLADE members were directing the crowds and the camera crews were packing all their equipment up. The town square was now empty, but some Inklings stayed behind for some reason. They snuck up to the stage where the minecart of diamonds was located. The Inklings began stuffing their short pockets full of diamonds as they laughed together. The Inklings were so busy they didn't notice the girl with the red ponytail who had so happened to come back outside. A lantern dropped to the ground and broke. Shards of glass went everywhere and the Inklings stopped dead in their tracks. "W-what do you t-think you're d-doing?! Anna asked aggressively. The Inklings looked at each other and then back to Anna. They just smiled and shrugged as they slowly out the diamonds back.

"Oh no." Anna said with a look of hatred. "You can't just casually put them back like nothing happened." Anna then smiled and began to laugh. The Inklings looked confused. Anna began walking towards them and drew her sword out of its holster. The Inklings then realized what was happening and began to back away slowly. "Theft is a horrible crime." Anna said. "It's considered the worst of them all in my family." The Inklings then started running, but Anna seemed to run faster than them.

The night grew darker and the sound of crickets could be heard. A sole BLADE member entered the town square because he forgot something, and to his suprise, a couple of Inklings were sprawled on the cold dirt ground. The horrid thing though was that they had seemed to have been beheaded, as their poor Inkling heads were seperate from their bodies. The BLADE member sighed in annoyance as he picked up a small gold coin off the ground. He smiled to himself, put the coin in his pocket, and walked away from the scene.


	13. Cat Fight

**Here is chapter 13! The Justice Building Chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 13: Cat Fight**

Captain Toad was silently staring out the window as he quietly sighed to himself. "How much more of this must I go through?" He muttered silently. "Oh Toadette...I"ll find a way to make you remember." Something suddenly tapped Captain Toad on the shoulder. Captain Toad turned around to see a BLADE member standing behind him.

"Captain Toad Sir." The BLADE member said. "Yes?" Captain Toad replied gently. "The train is ready to depart." He said. "The tributes are done saying their final goodbyes as well. I suggest you gather them up. We leave in five minutes."

Captain Toad smiled and nodded his head. "Sounds good." Captain Toad replied as he tightened the belt around him. Captain Toad started walking towards the main Justice room where all the tributes currently were. He couldn't believe he had to watch these people die again.

Usually District One was full of victors, but the last three years all of Captain Toad's tributes had died. He was actually amazed he hadn't been fired or killed. Hell, Captain Toad wouldn't still be in the Capitol if Toadette wasn't still there. Captain Toad frowned to himself as he opened the door to the main Justice room.

Captain Toad put on a fake smile as he entered the room. "The train is ready to go!" Captain Toad said loudly. "Who's all re-" Captain Toad stopped talking and sighed once again. The tributes seemed to have begun fighting already. Captain Toad pinched his forehead in annoyance but waited for the tributes to calm down.

King Dedede was the only one who wasn't doing anything. He was just sitting on one of the couches as he watched in glee as the other three tributes went at each other. Although he was tempted to get in on it, he felt too lazy at the moment to do so.

"Why don't you say that to my face again!" Peach yelled at Rosalina, who currently had her back to Peach. Rosalina was picking some flowers out of a case and sniffing them. She seemed to enjoy their scent. Peach's face flushed with anger. "Hey space princess!" Peach said loudly. "I'm talking to you!" Rosalina giggled slightly. "I can hear you loud and clear princess toadstool." Rosalina finally said. "I just find it unnecessary to reply to your false accusations." Peach looked surprised. "Oh don't play dumb with me." Peach said as she took off one of her white gloves. "You might of said it under your breath, but I still caught what you said." Bowser Jr. Was currently on the floor laughing like crazy. "Ya!" Bowser Jr. Said. "Keep going at it you kitty cats. Let's see some more scratching."

Rosalina didn't look too thrilled at Bowser Jr.'s comment. "Oh please..." Rosalina sighed silently. "Why don't you just stay out of other people's bus-" Rosalina suddenly gasped as a white glove was slapped across her face. Bowser Jr. Looked startled, but he soon began laughing loudly again.

Peach casually put her glove back on her hand. "I'm sorry." Peach said to Rosalina. "I don't usually do that, but I was just feeling a bit bitchy today." Peach smiled. "That's what you called me, right?" Rosalina frowned. "I never called you that." Rosalina retorted. "But you said it yourself, bitch." Peach gasped loudly again and the sound of Bowser Jr.'s laughing grew louder.

Captain Toad's head shifted back and forth as he watched the two princesses' go at it. "I knew it!" Peach yelled as she pointed a finger at Rosalina. Peach was usually a kind and gentle soul, but there were certain people that even she couldn't stand. "I bet if Daisy saw you right now she would be ashamed." Rosalina said.

Peach only snarled in discust. "Please..." Peach said silently. "Like I give a flying crap what she thinks. We might have been friends once, but she just had to get a job working for the Capitol. That lame tomboy. I knew she always wanted to be better than me..." Rosalina laughed as she noticed Captain Toad watching. "I'll give you this." Rosalina said to Peach. "You might be prettier than Daisy, but you don't even compare to her when it comes to brainpower, you blonde bimbo." Peach gasped again as King Dedede finally got off the couch.

Bowser Jr. noticed Captain Toad as well and got up from off the floor. "Looks like it's time for us to head off." Bowser Jr. Said to both Peach and Rosalina. "I can see that thank you." Rosalina said as she began floating towards the door. Peach glared at Rosalina but calmed herself down after a while. Peach was the last one to exit the room, but she stopped next to Captain Toad. "Listen..." Peach began saying." "I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm usually the most kind and gently person. If you don't want me to act that way again, just make sure Rosalina stays away from me, got it?" Peach giggled to herself as she exited the room. Captain Toad felt exhausted already, and now he had to endure an hour long train ride with the lot of them.

Captain Toad began walking towards the train with the tributes, and once they got there he showed them on. The doors closed, and the floor began to shake a little. The train began moving, and Captain Toad walked up to the nearest window. It had started raining, and Toad felt sad about something still. "Oh Toadette..." Toad sighed. "I'm doing this all for you, you know." Captain Toad smiled to himself and turned around towards the compartment where the tributes were all waiting. "Let's do this." Captain Toad said. "This is our year."


	14. Dessert and Tears

**Here is chapter 14! The Train Ride! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 14: Desserts and Tears**

The giant crystals chandeliers swayed back and forth as the high speed train raced across the country side. Lucas and Ness were sitting on the couch next to each other and were unsure as to what to do. Their escort, Wolf, was nowhere to be found. Although they were told he was supposed to be there to brief them on everything. The train compartment was quite fancy.

Red velvet couches, polished hardwood floors, and a couple of tables lined with snacks, treats, deserts, beverages, and pretty much anything that was worth stuffing your mouth full of. Theyhad been told it was about a eight hour ride to the Captiol, and they should have been in their rooms by now. But once again, they were waiting for Wolf to drop on by.

"Ummm...Ness?" Lucas asked as he scratched his back. "What is it Lucas?" Ness asked with a concerned look. "How much longer are we supposed to wait here? It's already been like thirty minutes or something." Ness shook his head and sighed. "I don't know Lucas." Ness replied. "We're supposed to wait for Wolf to come and explain everything to us." Lucas sighed and let his shoulders relax on the couch. R.O.B. was sitting in the corner of the room, unmoving and creeping Lucas out.

Pikachu on the the other hand was nibbling on some doughnuts on top of the dessert table. He seemed to be enjoying himself more then everyone else was. For some reason there was an Electabuzz glaring at Pikachu from the other side of the dessert table. It started eating faster than Pikachu like it was some sort of competition.

The sliding doors of the train compartment slid open and two people walked in the room. One of them was Wolf and other was some nerdy looking boy with orange hair. He wore big round glasses, the kind where you couldn't see his eyes. He wore blue shorts and had these weird white armor-like boots with roller wheels on the bottom of them. He had a blue computer in his hands that had a smiley face sticker on the back of it.

"Get your cute little yellow ass over here Pikachu!" Wolf yelled as Pikachu wiped off some powder off his mouth. He then scampered over to the couches and for some reason sat down on top of Lucas' head. "Sorry I took so long." Wolf said as he sat down on the couch opposite to the tributes. Lucas was already trembling and Pikachu didn't look amused.

"Oh get over yourself wimp." Wolf said as he looked at Lucas. Lucas was beginning to tear up, but he refrained from doing so. He didn't want the others to think he was completely usless. "Anyways, sorry I'm late." Wolf said again. "We had some trouble with a couple of Inklings who decided to sneak on board. I just waited for the train to pass over a certain ravine we pass all the time, and then when they weren't paying attention I shot them and they fell off to their deaths." Ness and Lucas looked shocked, but Pikachu didn't looked phased at all. "So let me explain the rules." Wolf said. "You behave, you do everything I say, and you don't ask questions, got it?" Wolf then pointed at Lucas. "G-got it, S-sir!" Lucas stuttered.

"Anyways, I should introduce you to your mentors." Wolf began. "This here is Digi Boy." Wolf pointed to the nerdy looking kid with the glasses. "Please to meet all of you." Digi boy said as he glanced up from his computer. "He's not much of a talker, but he knows pretty much everything there is to know about everything." Digi Boy was now typing away on his keyboard at high speed. Lucas looked concerned for some reason.

"Digi Boy here won his games by hiding he whole time, sneaking around stealing people's supplies, and then killing the last tribute with an electrical trap." Wolf said. "It was pretty lame but it helped him win I guess." Digi Boy chucked to himself and Wolf just rolled his eyes. Pikachu was now back at the dessert table all of the sudden eating a cream puff.

"Seriously?" Wolf sighed as he stood up. He walked over to Pikachu and grabbed him by his tail. He brought him over to the couch again and threw him into Ness' lap. "Make sure he stays there Kid." Wolf said. Ness nodded his head as he made sure Pikachu wouldn't sneak back over to the dessert table. He was still savoring the taste of the cream puff, so he was currently pre-occupied at the moment. "Now then." Wolf said. "Your second mentor is Electabuzz over there."

Wolf pointed to the other Electric-type Pokémon stuffing its face at the dessert table. Electabuzz waved off his presence like he didn't care. "Don't get on his bad side, okay?" Wolf said as he pointed at Lucas again. Lucas finally gave in and started crying. Wolf began laughing loudly as he stood up again.

"Pathetic." Wolf said. "Anyways, Electabuzz won by joining with the Careers and then slowly killed them off in their sleep. A cowardly move but effective. Anyways, I'm going to get some shut eye. Disturb me and you'll end up like that group of Inkings I told you about." Lucas began crying harder and Wolf only snarled. "Grow up kid." Wolf said. "Mommy isn't here to protect you anymore." Ness looked pissed but refrained from saying anything.

Wolf walked out of the compartment and so did Electabuzz. Digi Boy was still typing away on his computer, and R.O.B. was still in the corner of the room not doing anything like usual. Ness patted Lucas on the shoulder. "It's okay Lucas." Ness said. "He won't kill you. He can't kill us before the games start anyways, otherwise he'd probably be executed himself." Lucas began sniffling and smiled. Ness smiled back and Pikachu suddenly jumped from Ness' lap and ran back to the dessert table.

Ness sighed but smirked. The Reapings were gonna be on later tonight, and they were forced to see all their competitors. He would make sure to sit by Lucas again and comfort him if possible. Ness helped Lucas off the couch and started walking with him to their rooms. Pikachu remained in the main train compartment and continued to stuff his small yellow body full of junk food. He didn't care at all, because he knew he was going to die, and he was trying to live his life to the fullest before his demise. But who can say who will win, right?


	15. The Maid

**Here is chapter 15! Sorry for the wait! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 15: The Maid**

It was storming outside, and the raindrops were staining the glass windows of the train. The tributes had been told that they would be arriving in the Capitol very soon. There were two bedrooms for the tributes on the trains, but since there was double the amount of competitors each tribute had to share a room with another. In one room was Cloud and Mega Man. The room was dark, and the only sound you could hear was the rumbling of the thunder outside. Occasionally a flash of lightning would illuminate the bedroom.

Cloud sighed to himself as he looked out the window. He glanced back over his shoulder to see Mega Man sleeping on the bed. Cloud didn't want to kill anyone, and he wouldn't if he didn't have to. But even so, you had to kill at least one person in order to win the Hunger Games. Cloud sighed again to himself as the train shook slightly. He walked to the bathroom an turned on the light. He looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror and smirked slightly. "I can win these games." Cloud said to himself. "I need to get back home to District Five." Cloud turned on the faucet and splashed his face with water.

Cloud closed the bathroom door and locked it. Mega Man slowly opened his eyes and checked the meter on his right arm cannon. He seemed to be doing alright. Mega Man glanced towards the bathroom door and guessed Cloud was probably in there doing something. Mega Man slowly got up from the bed and looked out the window. It was still storming, but he could somehow see everything clearly even through the dark rainclouds. Shadows of tall mountains lined the countryside they were traveling, and Mega Man had to guess they would be arriving in the Captiol sometime soon. He had knowledge it was located deep within the mountain ranges.

Mega Man turned around and started walking towards the bedroom door. He wanted to be out of the room before everyone else. He slowly and silently slid the door open and walked outside into the dimly lit hallway. The train was still shaking a little, but the ride was still smooth. He glanced towards the dark door on the other side of the hallway. Mewtwo and Mr. Game & Watch were sharing that bedroom. He had to wonder if they were both in there or not.

Mega Man slowly found his way to the main train compartment and found three people inside. The place was actually quite the mess. Mr. Game & Watch was actually tearing the place apart, but not on purpose. He seemed to be quite the klutz. Broken dishes and food crumbs littered the floor.

One of the mentors didn't seem too happy with Mr. Game & Watch. She was wearing a maid outfit for some reason, and her orange hair was done back in a ponytail. She was obviously trying not to say anything to Mr. Game & Watch, who was currently swinging from the chandelier. The mentor's name was Felicia. She was quite pretty and friendly, but she was quite deadly with throwing knifes and daggers. She won her games in a cruel way by killing over half the competitors. A gentle, loving maid one moment, and a ruthless killing machine the next. Snake seemed to have been drinking, as an empty bottle of alcohol was on the ground next to him. He was snoring heavily, and Felicia seemed fed up.

"Okay get up!" Felicia yelled at Snake as she slapped him in the face. Snake suddenly woke up from his drunken sleep and yelled out in frustration. "What the hell is your problem woman?! Snake yelled at Felicia. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of drinking here?" Felicia sighed and glared at Snake. "Were drinking." Felicia said. "You were passed out on the couch you lazy brawn." Snake began laughing as he stood up.

He walked over to Felicia and almost fell on top of her, but she stepped back and let Snake fall to the ground with a thud. Felicia kicked him in the side. "Get up you lug!" Felicia yelled at Snake who was already snoring. She pinched her forehead and sighed. "We're pulling up to the Captiol now..." Felicia said. "This isn't the time for your drunken shenanigans!"

Cloud suddenly entered the train compartment and didn't even care at the sight in front of him. "Are we pulling up to the Capitol yet?" Cloud asked. "Oh Cloud!" Felicia said in suprise. "U-umm yes!" She said. "We just need to gather everyone here before we can get off. Looks like everyone is here besides Mewtwo. Hmm? I wonder where he is?" Felicia asked in confusion.

Mewtwo was still in his bedroom. He seemed to have found a cloak, which he was currently wearing in the dark room. Mewtwo had his arms folded together and his glowing eyes peered out the window. The dark silhouettes of towering structures could be seen, and the sounds of rushing water could be heard. They must of been by the dam. Mewtwo closed his eyes and laughed in a haunting manner before turning around and exiting the bedroom.

The train soon came to a stop, and the tributes gathered by the main exit. "Okay you losers!" Snake said as he shook a glass of wine in the air. He was still very drunk it seemed. "I'll be escorting you to the stylist center. There some more losers will make you look all glitter and rainbows." Snake said. "A bunch of freaks if you ask me." The train doors suddenly opened slowly and a bright light greeted them along with a roar of applause. May of the Capitol citizens were cheering the tributes as they followed Snake and Felicia to their next destination.

Cloud noticed some BLADE members were gathered near the front of the train for some reason. A bunch of "fresh" Inklings were all crying for some reason as two BLADE members carried a stretcher away from the scene. Cloud could only have guessed that a poor Inkling was pushed in front of the train. He only sighed to himself as he continued to follow Snake and Felicia. Felicia turned her head around and winked at Cloud and started giggling. "Great..." Cloud said silently to himself. "Just great."


	16. Behind Closed Doors

**Here is chapter 16! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 16: Behind Closed Doors**

The tributes walked down the large empty hallway of the stylist building. The floors were so polished it looked like there was a reverse world on the other side of where you stood. Large stone pillars lined the hall, and there was a silence to the big open hallway that seemed ominous. Tails led the group to a big wooden door at the end of the hallway as he floated midair. Link, Roy, Olimar, and the Villlager were walking slowly, especially the Villager who was keeping his distance from everyone for some reason. He still had the same smile etched onto his face, and Tails could feel those same big eyes burning through the back of his skull. He didn't like the feeling, but he put it aside. He actually hoped the Villager would die in the Hunger Games. Tails felt a bit of anger towards himself for thinking that, but he didn't like the feeling of being watched so much.

The Villlager finally caught up to the rest of the group, and he had both his hands in his pockets as he whistled. Tails nervously smiled and coughed slightly. "Okay tributes." Tails said. "Behind this door you will meet your stylists. They are extra friendly so don't worry about being shy or anything like that." Roy, Link, and Olimar shook their heads and the Villager just stared at Tails like usual. "O-okay!" Tails said. "You may all go in now! They'll fix you up for the Tribute Parade to make you look all pretty! Good luck!" Tails opened the door and the four tributes walked in. Tails looked away as the Villager passed him by, and he couldn't help but to close his eyes. He quickly shut the door behind him and sighed in relief. "Thank goodness I don't have to deal with that creep for a while." Tails said as he rested his back against the door.

Piantas and Nokis alike stormed the four tributes and separated them all to different corners of the large clean room. Lounge chairs, couches, beds, showers, foot tubs, and many more things lined the room. The Piantas took hold of Roy and Olimar and brought them to one side of the room. They began stripping Roy, and he blushed like a shy little girl. "W-what are you doing?!" Roy asked confused. "We need to clean you up darling." One of the female Piantas said loudly. "Not an inch of dirt or grime may be left behind on this wonderful body." Roy sighed as he was now completely naked. Roy looked to the stall next to him and saw the other Piantas trying to take off Olimar's helmet, but he wouldn't let them. After a while, the Piantas had washed Roy's body, trimmed his nails, washed his hair, and done everything else they could do to make him look perfect.

Roy was now dressed in what seemed to be some sort of hospital gown. He was lying on a bed as he waited for the Piantas to finish chatting about something. He looked over to Olimar, who was sitting in a small chair. He also had the same gown on, but still had his light yellow spacesuit on underneath it. His helmet looked extra polished though. Roy looked further down the room and could see some smoke rising from one one of the cubicles. He wasn't sure what was happening but could see some Nokis freaking out about something.

He sighed to himself and sat up as he saw the Piantas walk over to him. "What's going on down there?" Roy asked. "Nothing to fret your freckles over darling." The female Pianta said. "It's time to meet your Stylist that will be representing both you and Olimar." Olimar walked over to Roy and they waited for a moment before someone walked over to them. He was small, but still bigger than Olimar. His skin was brown, but it was also wooden. Big red eyes stared at the two of them. "This is Geno." The female Pianta said. Roy and Olimar both looked at each other before nodding their heads slightly and smiling.

Link and the Villager were dragged away by the Nokis who led each of them to a different cubicle or small room of sorts. The Nokis began taking Link's clothes off. "HYAHHH?!" Link shouted in confusion. "Clam down sweet pea." One of the blue female Nokis said. "This is just standard procedure." After what seemed liked forever, Link was told to wait as he sat in a chair. He could see smoke start to rise from the Villager's cubicle next to him. He frowned slightly and looked away. The Nokis though on the other hand started freaking out and were running around while flailing their arms in the air like mad people. Link stood up silently and proceeded to walk over to where the Villager was. He already knew he wasn't ready for what he was about to see.

Link turned the corner to see a small fire burning in the middle of the room. And the Villlager just sat in a chair smiling, completely naked. Link pinched his forehead and grabbed a bucket that so happened to be sitting on the ground. He quickly filled it up with water from one of the sinks and put the fire out quickly. Link threw the bucket behind him and glared at the Villager, who still continued to smile. Link wondered what the Villager did exactly to start that fire. He couldn't see anything around that would indicate the fire to start. He turned around and walked back to his own little cubicle. After a while the Nokis came back up to him and informed him that their Stylist would be meeting them soon.

After a short while a small girl with green shiny hair greeted them. "Hello there." She said in an extra friendly way. "I'm Saria, and I'll be your Stylist." Link nodded and the Villager, who was now wearing a gown, just smiled casually. Link noticed something stained red on the gown the Villager was wearing, but he ignored the fact and continue to listen to Saria. The girl looked familiar to Link, but he couldn't put his mind to it. Had he met her before? "Okay Link and Villager, we're going to be having some lunch before the Tribute Parade!" Saria said happily. They both casually walked behind Saria, and they eventually met up with Roy, Olimar, and the other stylist, Geno.

They opened a large metal door, and Saria gasped quickly. They all rushed into the room to see two velvet couches, a large glass window that overlooked the Capitol, and a small table in between the couches that was overloaded with food. Well, at least it used to have food. The three Inkling girls looked astonished as if they hadn't expected anyone to barge in on their food raid. They all swallowed the food they currently were chewing and smiled nervously. Saria closed her eyes and sighed. "Oh dear..." Saria silently whispered as she pulled an ocarina from her pocket. A hand suddenly grabbed Sarias' and forced the ocarina back in her pocket. Saria looked confused as the Villager pushed everyone outside the room.

He smiled brightly before slamming the door behind him. Saria and Geno looked astonished and confused as to what had just happened. Were they just shut out of their own room? Seconds later they all heard the oh so familiar screams of Inklings. The Villager exited the room about a minute later covered in different colored ink. "What did y-" Saria began to say but the Villager shook his head slowly and put his hand up to his mouth. "Shhhhhh..." The Villager said as he turned around and walked away down the hall.


End file.
